


"The only one I want now is you"

by mandzs



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hannar is so bold that it irritates, Jealous Bofur, Lovely Bofur, M/M, No Angst, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sweet Bofur, and Bilbo is not accepting this, honestly this is so sweet that you will leave with cavities, they almost have sex in public but Bilbo is more respectable than that, they are so fucking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandzs/pseuds/mandzs
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield's company wasn't where Bilbo met the first dwarfs of his life. That's why, when the hobbit encounters a cheeky dwarf he has known for a long time, Bofur conceives Bilbo a glimpse of how jealous dwarfs can be.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	"The only one I want now is you"

**Author's Note:**

> After reading all the Bilbo/Bofur fanfics that interested me on this (PLEASE DO MORE), I decided to leave my contribution by writing one. Honestly, I gathered all the things I like here: fluff, jealousy and a little dirt. For some reason I was in need of something involving jealousy (not that possessive and dark one), then this story came up. I don't regret anything.
> 
> English is NOT my mother tongue (I'm Brazilian), and originally this story was written in Brazilian Portuguese, so it's very likely that there are grammatical errors here. Feel free to correct them.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Even after Smaug burned the city, Dale's market was an endless source of happiness and color. Tents armed with the greatest variety of products were left for men and dwarfs to trade, while stunning houses and taverns stretched between the streets and bridges. The city was already bordering on the bit of prosperity that it had so many years ago, when the dragon was still unknown.

In the midst of this euphoria, there was a hobbit, the only one of that race willing to venture into the surroundings.

Bilbo Baggins uses the agility of his big feet to dodge tall men and rude dwarfs who insisted on walking without looking where they stepped. After almost being knocked down hundreds of times when he made his first visit to Lake-Town, he had learned that beings of other races were busy with anything other than a little hobbit concerned about being trampled.

However, that was before the journey. Becoming known as the only hobbit to be brave enough to embark on the Thorin Oakenshield Company adventure, face a dragon, steal the Arkenstone and participate in the great Battle of the Five Armies has its effects. Bilbo was constantly stopped by dwarfs now to receive the most varied types of thanks, from pats on the back - so hard they almost knocked him over - to hugs that almost crushed the bones. The little children loved to hear the way Bilbo's voice adorned in suspense to tell the stories of trolls, spiders from the Darkwood and the stench that came out of Smaug's mouth. He was noticed, therefore, beings did not walk as if they did not see him.

Bilbo would be lying if he said he didn't like that attention - although it was still very suffocating and he needed to be rescued by the dear dwarfs. Not that the hobbit wasn’t known in the Shire; on the contrary, as a Baggins of Bag End, it was normal to be invited to afternoon teas or to be greeted with a friendly greeting on a trip to the market. The difference was that now being treated like a great hero in an epic tale seemed to follow him everywhere, when he didn't feel he was exactly a savior. Of course, there were times when Bilbo saved his teammates from an ambush, but that was all. He wasn't Thorin, an exiled dwarf king who led his people through wild lands, overcame the Gold Fever and joined forces to recover and rebuild the kingdom of Erebor.

That is why, talking to a dwarf-woman about the different types of gemstone beads in his tent, he hardly heard the voice that called out to him. A few feet from the tent was Bofur, happily waving at him with his hat standing out in the midst of Dale's excitement.

Instinctively, Bilbo feels a chill in his belly and he scolds himself internally for being so thrilled with his dwarf.

The little hobbit quickly says goodbye to the dwarf-woman and sends guarantees that he will return when he goes to the market again, so he walks over to where Bofur sells the toys he makes.

Bilbo observes the way the children surround the tent, while making the short walk to them. The little hobbit couldn't help but smile and imagine if Bofur would ever want a child, since he liked the little troublemakers so much. That was a conversation for another time, yes. Definitely.

When Bilbo gets close enough to the dwarf in the hat, he’s quickly greeted with that cheeky smile that only he has. Bilbo can't say he doesn't like it.

"So, what’s my beautiful hobbit doing on the market today?"

Bilbo feels his cheeks flush with the term. "Well, you know, buying pies, paints, feathers... I found a dwarf that I really like..."

"Oh, yeah?", Bofur smiles more, the cheerful dimples standing out in his face. "And who would that be?"

"Do you know that I don't remember his name?" Bilbo says innocently, taking a toy from the tent and looking at it actively with false interest - even if the toy was very beautiful.

Bofur's scowl is so serious that Bilbo cannot help feeling suddenly nervous. The change of mood was so fast, did he say something wrong…?Bilbo opens and closes his mouth to apologize or explain, but soon Bofur's own mouth curves in a mocking smile and chuckles at the obvious nervousness of his hobbit.

"Scoundrel," Bilbo murmurs, drawing a laugh from the dwarf.

"Come on now, Ghivashel, what's my fault if you are adorable when nervous?", He laughs again. "Really a fish out of the water."

Bilbo pouted. "I’m not adorable."

"No, no, my mistake, of course", Bofur looks at him with amused but affectionate eyes.

Bilbo feels his cheeks and ears burn with shame, and he can't help but look away from him. How can this dwarf love him so much? Their courtship didn't start quite suddenly. It has been a progression since the beginning of the journey. Bofur was the first to include him in the Company, taking into account his lively and optimistic personality, so the friendship progressed in friendly smiles with conversations in common, until there were longer touches, warm hugs and sleeping bags next to each other. . Bilbo cannot say when he started to love him, although he knew he loved him when he threw himself into the dwarf's arms and wept on his shoulder after discovering that he survived the battle. However, the cortege could only begin some time later, when the Durin family was out of danger of death and Erebor was already under reconstruction.Now, almost two years later, Bilbo was responsible for the kingdom's relations with elves and men, while Bofur continued to manufacture the most famous toys on the market together with Bifur. They shared a royal wing together - Thorin insisted that each member of the Compainha have one, but since Bilbo and Bofur were together, one was enough - while helping out in whatever way they could to bring Erebor more and more to its former glory. 

In short, Bilbo could say that he was happier, more than in the Shire, mainly because he knew he was loved to the same degree that he loved Bofur.

"How sales are? I see that Bifur looks very busy, ”says Bilbo, watching the children surrounding the mentioned dwarf with great enthusiasm.

"I don't think we've ever made as many sales as these past few weeks," replies Bofur with enthusiasm. He takes one of the sample toys, a realistically detailed wooden dragon. "Who knew that a beast that made a poor hobbit pass out would be a hit with the little ones?"

Bilbo looks away from the children and looks at Bofur. “My Dear, this is hardly-“, he raises the dragon in his hands. “-comparable to your description of Smaug.”

"However-" Bofur gently pulls the toy out of Bilbo's hands. "-You were brave enough to talk to him." He says with a pride that makes Bilbo's stomach flutter.

“I would hardly be proud of that. He was nothing less than what you described, and I'm proud that I didn't pass out.” Bilbo lets out a sad breath. "I can still smell the stench from his mouth, that would have made me go out."

Bofur chuckles, the sound echoing happily as he approaches to gently hold the hobbit's chin with one hand. “Trust a hobbit to notice the stench of a dragon's mouth! You, my Bilbo Baggins, are a demanding little creature. ”

"I don’t-"

"Who was complaining about the lack of tissues at the beginning of the journey and asked to come back?"

"I don't see how that-"

"Or when that someone asked for decorum when we were in Rivendell?"

"Now, that was-"

“And when were we at Beorn's house? Or even-"

Bilbo interrupts Bofur's speech when he leans forward and presses his lips to his in a quick kiss, lasting no more than a second, so fast he might not even be there. If they were in the Shire, the kiss would have been received with affectionate looks from the other hobbits, public affection being very common in the region. But the dwarfs seemed reluctant to show more than one forehead on the other or a quick hug, so when Bilbo walked away he looked from side to side looking for possible eavesdroppers. He fixes the vest on his small body and clears his throat, sending the dwarf a smug look.

“As I was saying, I don't see how to notice a dragon's stench is to be demanding. You would also do the same if you were in my shoes.”

But Bofur seemed unperturbed by the comment, if the boldness in his eyes and the malicious smile on his lips were any indication.

“Am I going to have to talk about dragons and their demands every time I want a kiss from you? I'm very good at describing the worst features of one, you know.”

Bilbo snorts, taking one of the dwarf's braids and pulling lightly. "You don't have to ask me for anything to get a kiss from me."

"I know," he says, taking Bilbo's hand and kissing his knuckles affectionately.

The hobbit is about to say something - he doesn't know, anything that could show all the love he feels - but he is interrupted by a small voice beside him.

"Master Bofur!"

The little human child was much smaller than Bilbo, but a little bigger than a hobbit child would be. She needs to lift her little feet to reach the height of the toys, but even so it was difficult to have a complete view of everything. It was adorable.

Bofur turns away from Bilbo and promptly goes to the girl, smiling cheerfully at her.

"What do you need, Little One?"

"Can you help me with the toys?" She asks sheepishly. "Master Bifur is already with other children."

"For me, lady, it would be an honor to help you," he bowed deeply, his voice more serious as if he were speaking to a king or something. The girl laughs and falls on her little feet, walking quickly to where the toy that had interested her was. Bofur turns to Bilbo. "I need to go, love, do you wait to say goodbye?"

"Shure! I’ll be here."

Bilbo takes the time alone to look at the toys for himself, because, in fact, they were the best and most beautiful on the market. But the little hobbit doesn't have as much time alone as he imagined, when a voice rises through the crowd.

"I don't believe what my eyes are seeing." The dwarf says it loud enough to get the attention of the people around him.

Bilbo looks up and looks towards the voice, and when he sees the said dwarf, the color disappears from his face. The dwarf approaches Bilbo, oblivious to his disturbance, with a grand smile on his lips.

"If it's not Bilbo Baggins!" he says, close enough to Bilbo.

"Hannar." Bilbo murmurs in greeting. A blush goes up your cheeks.

The fact is that his adventure to Erebor wasn't really his first adventure. I mean, if the concept of adventure is to face orcs, goblins and wargs, well, it was your first time, but as in the Shire anything outside of what is accepted there is scandalous, so it was your first time doing a very scandalous adventure.

Hannar is a dwarf merchant. He traveled towards the Blue Mountains with his other companions and appeared in the Shire to sell his products to the hobbits. On one of these trips, Bilbo invites four dwarfs for his birthday, after all, they were friendly enough with him and seemed to enjoy a good party. It turns out that only a year has passed since the hobbit's parents died. Bilbo was surrounded by family, acquaintances and did what he liked - gardening, cooking, reading, writing - but there was a lack of love in his heart that was so needed. Then, after a friendly conversation and a suggestive suggestion on the part of the dwarf, they went to bed together.

It’s common for the Shire to have a partner or two to share a moment with, but what wasn’t considered respectable is to do so with a dwarf, or with anyone other than a hobbit.

Bilbo didn't allow himself to think about it too much, anyway. It was a one night thing, they both had carnal desires in common and they wouldn't see each other after that, so why bother. Except... Well, that dwarf is ahead of him, looking at him with that bold confidence that won Bilbo that night. But not any more.

"I confess that I'm surprised to see you here... Of all the hobbits" he smiles.

"I remember explaining to you, Master Dwarf, that I’m a Baggins, but I’m also a Took."

“Master Dwarf? Why such a formality when we know each other so well?”, His smile widens. “And of course, Master Baggins, I remember you mentioning something like that. I remember many things from that day. ”

"And what are you doing around here, if I may ask?" Bilbo replies, ignoring the suggestive tone of Hannar's voice.

"I came back from the Blue Mountains six months ago, when I heard about the victory of the conquest of Erebor."

"Oh, so did you hear about my participation?"

"Certainly!", Hannar this time looks genuinely excited. "Think of my surprise when I heard about Bilbo Baggins facing a dragon!"

"I'm sure you weren't the only one..." Bilbo murmurs. "I have already condemned my reputation in the Shire for a lifetime."

Hannar laughs loudly, as it's common for the dwarfs to be so loud. "And who convinced you to do this feat?"

"That would be the work of Gandalf the Gray," Bilbo snorts. “The damned wizard appears in my smial with twelve dwarfs and they just end up with my pantry! I shouldn't, but the next day I followed them to this adventure and... Now I'm here. ”

Hannar laughs again. "It looks a lot like you, though...", he faces Bilbo once again. The cheeky smile returns to your lips as hard as ever. "Although I didn't think such a soft hobbit would cross the borders of the County."

Soft? _Soft?_ He was not soft! Nor adorable, whether Bofur says it or not!

"Now, listen here, Master dwarf-"

Then Bilbo feels an arm slowly surrounding his waist, a warm weight comforting the inside of his body.

"Look who's here!" Bofur says, but Bilbo realizes that the ever-lively tone of Bofur's voice carries a bit of provocation.

_Oh no, do they know each other?_

Hannar first observes the arm holding Bilbo's waist, firm and almost going towards the waist. The hobbit allows himself to be slightly surprised; it was unusual for two dwarfs courting to be so close in public and for so long, even if Bilbo was a hobbit. The only thing Bofur allowed himself to do in public - much to Bilbo's slight discontent - was to hold his hand for a short time, put his hands on his face, or pat him on the back. A hug that wasn't as bold as that was a little more suggestive than it should have been.

And of course, Hannar realizes, as a dwarf would naturally, but he seems unperturbed by the fact, choosing to continue to look boldly at Bilbo.

"Master Bofur, it's always a pleasure to meet you." Hannar bows. "Me and your hobbit were talking about how unexpected a soft hobbit is to get out of the County like that."

_Confuse everything! Why did I get involved with this dwarf right away?_

Bilbo feels the arm around his waist tighten a little, the thumb of Bofur's hand making smooth circles from where he was holding it. The hobbit realizes that the dwarf's expression darkens a little.

Bilbo swallows.

"I wouldn't bet that much, Master Hannar," Bofur says with false enthusiasm. "Bilbo is tougher than he looks."

A pause.

“Oh yes, I know that, Master Bofur. I already had the opportunity to see his resistance.”

Bofur, the ever-excited and happy Bofur, looks set to fly into Hannar.

Bilbo needs to end this. Fast.

With a nervous laugh, Bilbo turns to his dwarf and kisses him on the cheek. “Babe, I need to have a few words with Hannar, will I? Can you wait for me?"

Bofur seems reluctant to accept, alternating his gaze between Hannar, Bilbo and Hannar again, until he slowly settles and walks away with a final nod to the dwarf.

Bilbo watches his Bofur walk away. When he is far enough away, the hobbit roughly grabs Hannar's wrist and pulls him away, sending him a dirty look of disapproval - which is not much, since Hannar is taller than him and sturdy.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo whispers angrily.

But it is clear that Hannar looks at him without caring.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bilbo."

“Where did Master Baggins go, then? You know very well what I'm talking about! ”, When the dwarf raises an eyebrow, Bilbo snorts and crosses his arms. "Look, it's very good that you remember _that_ night, but now I’m with Bofur and it would be appreciated if you did not imply at something that is already past."

"At no time did I imply anything that happened between us, although it's comforting to know that you remember."

"Hannar!" Bilbo screeches.

"What? Is it so important that this is a secret?” he says.

"It's not the secret, it's the way you provoke" Bilbo counters severely.

"I'm not provoking anyone." He crosses his arms too.

Dwarf and hobbit face each other for a few seconds, keeping their eyes on each other. Bilbo is not tempted to give up, his determination to have the last word being stronger than the desire to return to Bofur, until Hannar's posture falls and he snorts, the amused smile returning to his lips.

"You are as stubborn as I remember."

Bilbo is not convinced and continues to face him.

Hannar laughs. “Okay, okay, Master Baggins. Your order will be an order. ”

Bilbo looks at him suspiciously for a few more seconds.

"Promise me."

Hannar rolls his eyes. "I promise, Master Baggins, to do everything possible not to mention anything."

“Great,” Bilbo says, still not entirely believing, but knowing that it will be the best he can get. "Now go back to whatever you do and don't disturb it anymore."

"Oh no, wait a minute, Master Baggins.", Hannar calls, making the hobbit sigh. “Aren't you going to tell me what made you go on this crazy adventure? I wasn't lying when I said I didn't expect a sof... Hm... A respectable hobbit to leave the borders of the Shire. ”

This time Bilbo realizes that there is genuine concern in his speech, his eyebrows pinched in concern. The hobbit remembers how good Hannar had been to him when he decided to let off steam about how difficult it was not to have his parents present. The dwarf was so understandable and kind that Bilbo felt a little guilty for being harsh with him.

“I can't tell you exactly what motivated me”, when Hannar looks at him without understanding, Bilbo complements with a snort. “Maybe it was just the promise of an adventure. I don't really know, Hannar. I've only been alone for many years and Bag End looked so excited at night when the dwarfs arrived...”

Bilbo stops talking, realizing that he was talking without really meaning it. Hannar looks at him with soft eyes, without the audacity and provocation of before, just as he did when he appeared at Bag End that night.

“Dwarfs are known to be loud. I can imagine what they did.”

Bilbo laughs openly. “What they did is unimaginable.”, He pauses. “But I'm happy to be out of the Shire. I found people who really like me and who... And who I love too.”

Bilbo unconsciously turns to look at Bofur, who was talking to a couple and their children in the same lively soul as always. The hobbit's heart squeezes a little with the grand smile that the dwarf gives to the little ones.

Behind him, Hannar coughs, the bold smile back to his lips.

"I'm really happy that something good came out of it."

Bilbo turns to him. “Yes, yes, I‘m more than happy. Okay, now are you going to give me an apology? ”

Hannar smirks, turning to go. “Dwarfs hardly admit their mistakes, Master Baggins. I hope to see you again!"

Bilbo stood for a few seconds without believing that he had been left alone without a polite farewell. The hobbit snorts once more and makes his way back to Bofur's tent, mumbling about rude dwarfs.

He waits patiently in a far corner for his dwarf to finish attending to customers who have arrived. Bilbo thinks about the lack of luck he has in finding the last dwarf he would expect to see, bringing with him a past that he did not remember unless he really wanted to think about it - which happened very rarely.

After a few minutes Bofur is free and Bilbo will find him. However, the dwarf does not look up to look at the hobbit, which makes Bilbo slightly uncomfortable.

"So...", Bilbo starts. "I'm sorry for Hannar, in case he was unpleasant."

Bofur mumbles something. "I didn't know you guys knew each other."

“Oh, well, it happened a few years before I got to know the whole Company. He is a merchant and he came there a few times to sell his products. ”

"Hm..." is what he replies.

Bilbo realizes that Bofur's stance is rigid, no longer radiating the waves of happiness and optimism that he carries so much.

This makes Bilbo nervous.

But he didn't do anything wrong, did he? Any relationship he has had with Hannar is long past and there is no cause for concern.

“You were looking at each other for a long time. I had the impression that they would soon kiss.” Bofur mumbles.

Bilbo's brow furrows so hard that it hurts.

“K-Kiss? Why would I kiss Hannar when I'm with you? ”Bilbo asks, a twinge of hurt warming his voice. Did Bofur really think that about him? "Do you really think I would do something like that to you, Bofur?"

The dwarf finally looks up, finally seeming to realize what he said, his cheeks turning a slightly pink color while his eyes look regretful.

"No! Ghivashel, of course not! It's just... It's just... ”, he snorts, completely frustrated with himself. “Just wait a minute, okay? Don’t leave!"

So he walks away to talk to Bifur. Bilbo is very tempted to turn his back on him and leave, but education speaks louder in his mind. He watches his dwarf gesturing frantically to his cousin, until he points at Bilbo and Bifur follows the look. A few more words and gestures later, Bofur is finally coming back and, without stopping, grabs Bilbo's wrist and drags him away. The hobbit does not contest or say a single word - he was still hurt to talk to him - he just lets himself be led by alleys. Bofur finally turns into a less busy corner, a little dirty with wooden boxes piled everywhere. Then, before Bilbo can ask why they need to talk in that remote place, the dwarf gently pushes him to the wall and kisses him.

Bilbo is surprised by the sudden action, but when Bofur holds his cheeks with both hands, he allows himself to melt in his arms. It's a firm but slow kiss, the dwarf wastes no time in caressing Bilbo's mouth with his tongue while his hands grasp without hurting the hobbit's small flushed body.

Bofur seems to want Bilbo's body to merge with his, pushing him closer and closer in exaggerated need while pressing him against the wall. Bilbo lets out a grunt when Bofur's hands squeeze him around the waist, until they descend to his ass and squeeze without any shame, stroking, rubbing or moving to hold him on his back.

The hobbit is fully aware that they are in public, but the chill of excitement in his belly is taking over his senses completely. Having Bofur kissing him with such passion is too much. The way he wants Bilbo to be closer, when they are close enough, forces him to hold Bofur's neck and shoulders, feeling a sudden desire to return the same feeling to him.

When they run out of breath to continue, they move away just so that Bofur starts putting kisses on the hobbit's jaw. Bilbo makes another noise with his throat, until he tilts his head to the side giving him more space to continue with the kisses.

"Have you slept with him yet?" Bofur asks, his voice muffled by kisses.

"Bofur..."

"Please answer."

It's not an order or a request, it is like a sweet plea that he did not want to hear the answer, but it would be better if Bilbo answered honestly.

Bilbo hesitates before answering. "Once. B-But it's been a long time, really. I wouldn't even remember if he hadn't shown up. ”

Bofur chooses not to respond, so his mouth goes to the hobbit's sensitive ear, nibbling on his lobe. Bilbo shudders and restrains himself so as not to groan.

"I'm not usually the jealous type," Bofur murmurs in Bilbo's ear. "But the mere thought of _him_ touching you...", his mouth makes a trail of wet kisses up to his neck. "Of you squirming under _him_ , on your bed, just like you do with me...", his tongue wets Bilbo's skin. "Or that you are moaning _his_ name," his voice is charged with pure disgust, but hurt too. “It's just too much. I cann’t."

Bilbo closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall, a strong flush rising up his cheeks. He could never contain himself when Bofur started to say things.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you," says Bofur.

"Oh, no, no, n-not at all...", Bilbo makes another noise when the dwarf's teeth go against the skin of his neck, biting lightly without leaving a mark. "B-But... But I'm not surprised by your reaction. It's a little... It's really a little surprising that another dwarf had been in my hobbit-hole before.”

Bilbo and Bofur stop squirming together, digesting what the hobbit had just said. The blush on Bilbo's cheeks intensifies to the point that he feels on fire with shame, but it gets even worse when he and Bofur face each other for a few seconds until they burst out laughing.

Joy returns to the dwarf's face in a matter of seconds, his happiness so great in his chest that he needs to hug the hobbit. Bilbo continues to laugh and lets him be welcomed into Bofur's strong arms.

"Yavanna, help me," Bilbo says through laughter. “I'm exchanging kisses in an alley like a teenager and making dirty jokes. Where’s my respectability?”

Bofur laughs again, his face hidden in the curve of Bilbo's neck sending goosebumps at him when the air comes out of his nose. "My lovely Bilbo, you lost it the moment you left the Shire."

They spend a few more moments laughing in silence, enjoying the warmth that emanates from each other and the lovely connection they feel in simply enjoying the sound of silence. Eventually, Bofur pulls away enough for them to remain embraced, but facing each other. Bilbo can't help looking at him with all the love that adorns his own heart, until his small hands gently hold Bofur's cheeks.

"Silly dwarf," Bilbo murmurs with loving exasperation. "The only one I want now is you."

Bofur's cheeks flush, but his smile is huge. "I know," he quickly kisses Bilbo's mouth. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

They exchange a few more quick stamps, with tender promises of love and a little more dirt. Bofur needs to get back to work, so when they reluctantly separate from each other, it’s with a soul filled with love and renewed excitement.

Bilbo thinks he should definitely explore Bofur's possessiveness further.

**Author's Note:**

> The website where I got Hannar from is here: http://musingsofatolkienist.blogspot.com/2015/07/hobbit-origins-catalog-of-dwarves.html?m=1
> 
> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
